


Run the Heart

by yams



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Ep 16 and Post, F/F, For the Heathens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yams/pseuds/yams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week. That’s how long it took for both women to realize that sometimes, no matter how ill-starred you think yourself to be, you can’t resist fate’s magnetic pull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run the Heart

“When you’re done playing with your food, I’ll be waiting. I always am.”

Laura jolted awake, reaching out instinctively for the space beside her, her fingers meeting only cold sheets. It’s not the first time it’s happened in the past week—but it certainly never got easier.

She sat for a minute, her chest heaving slightly as she cupped her face in her hands.

“Dammit,” she whispered to herself. “There’s no way in hell I’m letting her get inside my head like this.” It was her own little attempt to convince herself that she was in control. An honest one, but ultimately a lost cause.

She sighed deeply, turning it into a groan as she spun her sleepy legs off the bed and attempted to stand. She glared at the clock—its numbers were a painful reminder of her current lifestyle. It read 3:02 am, but Laura was far past the point of being surprised. She began her journey out to the den area, seeking to immortalize her suffering via the Silas aethernet, but stopped mid-walk, craning her neck to stare back at the bed.

Her bed. _Her_. Singular.

It was a bed built for giants, and every night she felt smaller.

She huffed, pulling her thoughts from her personal nonsense. After all, she had a school to save. A centuries old vampire to defenestrate; an ancient God to fillet and serve with a side of wasabi. For all intents and purposes, she had bigger fish to fry.

If it wasn’t the goddamned witching hour, she would have laughed.

Slipping on a pair of flats, she ran a hand through her tangled hair before marching out to her computer. With each step, her heart tangled itself into a deeper web of flutters and aches. She should be used to this routine by now. It was the same thing every time her subconscious decided she had better things to do other than sleep.

Her step slowed for a moment as she considered investing in sleeping pills. Or maybe she should look into electroshock therapy. It was Silas after all—the latter seemed like a completely plausible option. She shrugged and pulled back the curtain separating her space from the common area.

She knew exactly what she’d find waiting for her in the den. It was obsidian eyes resting beneath sculpted brows. It was was porcelain skin and soft, untouchable lips. It was the Devil’s laugh and dragon’s breath.

It was Carmilla.

She was perched comfortably on the worn chaise lounge, flipping through the pages of an old book of poetry.

“Neruda,” Laura sighed to herself. “How painfully hilarious.”

The vampire didn’t do much to acknowledge Laura’s presence, save for a brief and barely noticeable shift in her position. It was as much of a greeting as she’d ever admit to.

Laura did her best to keep her eyes to herself and she sat down in front of her camera, starting it up and plastering on her best ‘everything-is-fine-and-I’m-definitely-not-going-to-die-here’ smile. She was a woman of the people; she had to be brave for the students of Silas. Or at least whatever was left of them.

“So…” Laura began, racking her brain for the proper words to use in her latest update. “Little has happened here since you last saw me—er, us.” Her eyes flickered quickly to the broody woman behind her, still engrossed in her love-sick poetry.

“We still don’t know what the Board is planning, Danny is _definitely_ in over her head with paperwork—which, side note, actually requires a strange amount of knowledge on the merits of the Hastur Monks’ dietary habits. The Zetas have been oddly quiet, Mattie hasn’t barged in spouting evil and nefarious things—oh and when she does, she's definitely going to eat me—and I’m pretty sure there may be a pack of irradiated geckos playing house in the attic. Either that, or the raccoon population of Silas has finally begun their uprising.”

Laura took a deep breath, dropping her face into her hands before running them through her hair and exhaling. She was exasperated, and the continuous lack of sleep wasn’t aiding her predicament.

“I just-“ she began, a frown playing at the edge of her lips. “I’m at a loss for what to do. Nothing seems right, but I can’t just sit back and let _whatever_ is happening, well… happen! There’s got to be more research we can do. But how do you research something you can’t even put your finger on?”

She brought her hands up to her face once more, dropping down to slam her forehead on the desk.

“Urgh!” she droned. “If we had more people helping,” she started in her most passive aggressive manner, “I’m certain we could figure something out.”

Camilla grunted quietly in the background, flipping a page in her book slightly more aggressively than she originally intended. Well, at least she was paying attention.

“ _But_ ,” Laura continued, rolling her eyes, “I guess right now it’s too late for wishful thinking.”

With that, she flicked off her camera and pulled up Tumblr. If anything was going to make her want to head to bed, it was anonymous messages of jealous hate in her inbox.

“Oh, so now I’m _obnoxious_?” Laura began to type furiously, a red tinge finding a home on her face.

“I don’t understand why you even give those lackwits the time of day,” Carmilla chimed from her place on the lounge. “The fact that you actually give attention to ill-informed children on the internet is beyond me.”

Laura paused her typing, surprise overtaking her rage. She turned to face camilla, who now sat with her book on her lap as she met Laura’s gaze.

“They just-“ she began to flail her hands about. “They don’t understand the gravity of the situation! I need to make them get it. Maybe if they actually realized what’s happening here, they would-“

She was interrupted by a scoffing Carmilla, who moved to sit up in her chair.

“Look here, creampuff,” she began, a dark haze overcoming her features. “If those idiots can’t take the time to analyze those silly videos you insist on uploading, then what makes you think they’ll stop to actually read and comprehend a long-winded diatribe on your Tumblr?”

She had a point, but Laura was far too stubborn a person to give in so easily.

She rose from her position at the desk, stepping towards Carmilla.

“I know it’s probably hard for you to understand, but everyone here is in danger. I don’t know what the hell is going on, but any extra information I can provide is a step towards winning—or at least not _dying_.”

She paused, holding Carmilla’s gaze in an attempt to analyze her stoic features.

“And it’s a hell of a lot more than whatever you’re doing. Which, by the way, is nothing.”

Carmilla was up in an instant, her jaw set hard as she stood face-to-face with Laura. The space between them was little more than a foot.

“Oh, I’m so sorry I can’t meet your silly idealism with naive optimism. This whole gig you’ve got going on is doomed, ya know. At least I’m smart enough to realize that.”

“ _Smart enough_?” Laura began, inching closer to the vampire. “We won once. We can do it again. We can’t just... give up on everyone.”

She pushed her shoulders back, straightening her posture in an attempt to emit an air of authority. Before she realized it, she was directly in Carmilla’s space, her eyes subconsciously flickering down to her lips.

“ _I_ can’t give up.” It came out as barely a whisper. She could feel Carmilla’s shallow breath brush past her lips.

Without thinking, Laura brought her hands up to gently cup Carmilla’s face.

“Why did you just give up?” Her forehead inched forward as she set it against Carmilla’s nose. Laura felt Carmilla stiffen slightly.

“If you really loved me, you wouldn’t have left.”

Carmilla’s hands shot up to grasp Laura’s wrists. Their noses brushed slightly as both of them stood silently. They shared heavy breathes—the only noise filling the all-too-quiet room.

“Go to bed, Laura.” Camilla brought her gaze to the young girl, taking in her ruffled features before stepping back. She was reigning in control of the situation.

Laura stood for a moment longer, the sadness in her eyes even more evident as Carmilla returned to the chaise lounge. Laura watched as she once again picked up her book and continued flipping through its pages. Whatever had just happened, it was not to happen again. That much was clear.

With shaky limbs, Laura began the walk back to bed. She hesitated at the curtain for a moment, the Devil and God raging inside her as she contemplated the list of things she wanted to say. She lifted her hand to the curtain, not bothering to turn her head as she spoke.

“Good night, Carm.” The name left her mouth in a breathless whisper. She lingered for a moment more before pulling back the curtain and sauntering to her room.

She plopped back down on her bed in a huff, turning over to bury her face in a mess of pillows. She was tired—too tired to fight her own head—and eventually let her mind wander to the vampire as she gave herself over to sleep.

Laura never wanted to forget how breathless Carmilla made her. Even in the midst of whatever the hell was happening now, Laura clung to the memory of soft hands and even softer lips.

The first time the vampire really kissed her, deeper than anything she'd ever felt in her nineteen years of life, Laura sighed against her parted mouth and Carmilla couldn’t help but push further into her small frame—if that was even possible. Carmilla cradled her face in the way Laura told her only those porcelain hands could do, and she led her to the floor of that old apartment they inhabited.

Laura’s breathing was erratic, and Carmilla could feel her heart pulsate beneath thin layers and sweaty skin. Their lips broke apart for a moment, and Carmilla caught Laura’s eye, holding her gaze in an unspoken admission that this—this feeling, her lips—was something she wanted forever. She wanted Laura’s life in any way she could have it. Camilla wanted to devour her whole for eternity.

When they met again, Carmilla could feel every inch of breath in her girlfriend's lungs hitch. Laura had given the vampire complete control, and with each movement of their lips she took her in. It was as if Carmilla doused herself in kerosene, and with every sigh, Laura struck a match. They would have burned alive on that floor, but they couldn’t think of a better way to leave the world. Lovers inflamed, bodies knitted together.

Laura’s breath became heavy under the weight of lust, and she soon had to come up for air, craning her head and pushing her girlfriend to her neck. Carmilla placed her lips in that space below Laura’s jaw—her favorite place to be touched—and lingered there while her chest heaved. When their gaze met again, Carmilla’s eyes were dark, pupils stretched against the obsidian cracks of each iris.

“I need to breathe,” Laura whispered in the dark. “But I want to inhale nothing but you.”

Laura took another shaky breath and forced Carmilla’s face to hers in a kiss she could still feel burning on her lips. It was aching, bruising. Laura’s entire being shuttered beneath Carmilla as the vampire dragged herself across her body. Lips to chin, chin to neck, neck to collarbone. She trailed her breath over every inch of the girl beneath her, and with each instance of lips meeting exposed skin, Laura dug her nails deeper into Carmilla’s back.

They played like that for hours. Carmilla would tease Laura’s lips when her lungs felt like bursting, pushing into her when the young girl’s composure allowed her to steal it all away again. She held Laura’s life on the cusp of parting lips, deciding in that moment that she never wanted to give it back.

When the lovers broke apart one final time, Carmilla leaned in close to Laura’s ear, biting at tender skin as the small girl’s cheeks set fire to her own. Carmilla sighed deeply as she moved to speak, and with her hands she traced the bumps that erupted from every inch of Laura’s skin.

“I should get you to bed,” she breathed. Laura took another inch of air into her lungs as her back arched against Carmilla.

“There’s nothing left to take,” Laura replied. “ _You’ve consumed me_.”

Carmilla smirked and pulled the breathless girl up from the floor, Laura’s legs entwining around her waist as she took one last chaste dive at exposed neck. Carmilla lingered for a few moments as the quick patter of Laura’s chest echoed through the room.

When Carmilla finally stood, Laura’s legs still grasping at her sides and her face buried in hair, she pushed her against the wall and told her, “ _it’s time_.”

Laura didn’t release the grip around her girlfriend’s body for the entire walk to bed, and with a final kiss on Carmilla’s departure, she clawed at her one more time.

It was the first of many nights, but they all ended the same. Two lovers inflamed, burning for what they thought would be an eternity.

“Eternity,” Laura mindlessly mumbled in her dreamy haze. “As if any of us should actually be so lucky.”

As she finally drifted off to sleep, the last thought that crossed her mind was nothing more than a wish—a wish to crumble beneath Carmilla just one more time.

 

*******

 

Laura awoke the next morning to the sound of hell—if hell was, in fact, people in her residence attempting to shout over each other for God knows what reason. She groaned loudly before hopping out of bed, stopping quickly to face herself in the mirror.

“What would Peggy Carter do?” She rubbed sleep from her eyes and adjusted the straps of her tanktop.

“Bash some skulls,” she answered herself in a sleep-laden croak. “Hint at lesbian subtext. Possibly kiss some pretty ladies.” She stared at herself for a moment longer, contemplating just how plausible it was for _her_ to actually kiss a pretty lady in that moment, before the shouting match in the den sucked her back to reality.

She once again slipped on her flats and made her way out to the common area, catching the tail end of what she was certain had to be a thrilling verbal assault from both factions. Danny and Kirsch stood opposite a sunglasses-clad Carmilla, boxes of papers and old books scattered all over the once-clean den.

“—Okay, ginger giant? I _really_ don’t have the patience nor do I have the expendable energy to listen to you, the overgrown wonder oaf, and the tiny crusader complain yet again about how your research has gotten you nowhere. If you want to bitch, take it where I can’t hear it. And be warned—my range is astonishing. Might want to start walking, Groot.”

Danny scoffed, crossing her arms and glaring down at Carmilla. They both stood face to, well...chest, their posture indicating this had been taking place for quite some time. For a split second, Laura had a hard time deciding if the scene was entertaining or just the setting for an impending homicide.

Kirsch lingered quietly in the corner, a grin playing at the edge of lips. Laura could practically hear his thoughts. “ _Get her, D-bear!_ ” Gross.

“You know what, fang face? We were doing just fine while you were running off to go sulk with that shrill bloodsucker you call a sister. This apartment was perfectly quiet and organized before you came storming back in here like you planned to bleed us all dry.”  
  
“Oh, try not to give me any ideas, Xena.” Carmilla took a step towards Danny, her hands balling into fists. “Don’t think for a second that I won’t hesitate to ri-”

“ _Oookay_ ,” Laura interjected, moving quickly to place herself between the warring women. “Maybe we could, I don’t know, skip the _smackdown_ in the middle of the common room and… compromise?”

Kirsch moved to position himself next to Danny, the goofy look of enjoyment wiped off his face as the conversation took a sinister turn. The man-child pretended for a minute that he actually stood a chance against Carmilla—or even Danny.

Carmilla turned her attention from the two giants to glare sharply at Laura, a grimace crossing her face. “Yeah,” she spat, “because you’re so good at that.”

Laura tried her best to dodge the hurt that rose in the pit of her stomach.

“Look, all I’m saying is that all of our stuff is in here—including all my recording equipment—so maybe we can all learn to either share or divide up the time we spend in here.” Laura gestured to the messy room around her, attempting to keep her limbs from flailing as she continued her rant.

“And it’s not like you’re unfamiliar with this space, Carmilla. Go find somewhere else to be callous and broody while Danny, Kirsch and I try to actually do some good.”

Apparently that wasn’t the correct thing to say, because Carmilla zeroed in on Laura, her face contorting with rage.

“Gingers, reanimated vampires and crying girls not withstanding, I stole the place, it’s mine. If you think you can strong arm me into giving this space up, then you’re more ill-informed and obtuse than I originally surmised.”

Carmilla and Laura glared at each other silently, locked in an unspoken battle, neither one wanting to be the first to back down. As Laura moved to retort, Carmilla cocked her head slightly and sighed.

It was only moments after that Laura heard the familiar _click click_ of sinister red heels—an omen of chaos and destruction.

 _Mattie_.

“Well good morning, you little monster.” Mattie regarded Carmilla cheerfully, her voice dripping slow like pure honey; a stark contrast to what Laura thought to be her true nature.

“And Miss Hollis, _always_ a pleasure.” She peered down her nose at Laura, who began to deflate from her once self-assured stature. Whatever control Laura held over the situation had shifted out of her favor, and she was once again reminded of Mattie’s foreboding pronouncement.

_“When you’re done playing with your food, I’ll be waiting. I always am.”_

_Oh God_ , Laura thought. _This is it. She’s gonna eat me. She’s honest-to-Lestat going to eat me._

“Carmilla dear, I have to admit that I’m surprised to see you awake, considering you only dragged yourself home mere hours ago.” Mattie attempted a smirk, only to have it transform into a sneer as she caught the eye of Danny and Kirsch.

“If you two lumbering oafs will excuse us, we have adult business to attend to.” Mattie stared pointedly at the two, a clear sign for them to vacate the premises as soon as humanly possible.

Danny shot glances between the women in the room, sighing in defeat as she began her exit. With Kirsch practically jumping at the redhead's heels, Mattie threw out a final farewell.

“Oh, and Miss Lawrence,” she began, a mischievous tone lacing her voice, “I’ll be seeing you at the vote tomorrow. Section Twenty-Three awaits us. It’s going to be quite a handful, I'm sure."

Danny threw a short wave over her shoulder as Kirsch excitedly called out to the group.

“See ya, little L! Uh... vampires.” Leave it to Kirsch to not appreciate the gravity of the situation.

“Hey D-bear,” he called to Danny, barely audible to the women in the room. “Do you think your Summer Psychos have anymore of those stag horns? I’ve got a few ideas on how to spice up the Zeta house-”

And just like that, they were gone, leaving Laura standing alone with two undead fiends—both of whom she was pretty sure wanted to eat her. She just wasn’t sure in what context that statement applied to Carmilla.

“Now if I recall correctly, I believe I made a promise to take care of the meddling teenager who killed my mother.” Mattie ran her fingers over the edges of the chaise as she circled her way to Laura, like a predator stalking prey; the game was sometimes more fun than the reward.

Laura felt overwhelmingly threatened as she backed away from the two vampires, carefully reaching her hands behind her for anything that may help her fend off death for another few minutes.

“To what do we owe the pleasure, Mattie?” Carmilla’s lips curled as she attempted sincerity, but her body language told another story. It was rigid. Defensive. She shuffled ahead of Laura, successfully blocking her from the ancient vampire.

Mattie took notice of Carmilla’s near-instant defense, clicking her tongue in disapproval.

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re fine with bleeding half of Saigon dry, but you can’t stand to see one little blonde as tonight’s main course?”

“It’s brunette, actually,” Laura chimed before earning a less than subtle ‘Laura-for-the-love-of-the-Gods’ glare from Carmilla.

Oh, that look. At Least she would die slightly aroused.

“Mattie,” the vampire began, “I love you, I do, but can we not do this right now? I expended all my energy trying to uproot that ginger tree from my living room. There’s a redheaded science cretin upstairs if you’re truly hungry. Have you seen them? They should provide plenty of nourishment."

Mattie sighed before giving her sister a devilish grin.

“As much as I love a cinnabon, I do try to watch my figure… but fair enough. I just dropped in to tell you that by tomorrow, we won’t have to stick around this dreadful campus much longer. Morocco awaits, you little monster.” She took a step back, surveying both Laura and Carmilla once more before turning on her heels and heading for the door.

“You should probably pack all those leather pants,” She stated as she left the room. “There are going to be a lot of women in Morocco who can’t wait to peel them off you. Ciao, bella.”

The only sounds left were the faint _click click click_ of those nasty red heels. As the door slammed, Carmilla’s posture instantly relaxed as she was left standing with only Laura in the room.

Laura, on the other hand, took her latest near death experience as an opportunity to air her unresolved feelings.

“You don’t have to keep protecting me… I know that’s what you’re doing here.” Laura tried to hide the choke in her voice, hoping Carmilla wouldn’t notice the unexpected wave of emotion that crashed over her features.

“I’m not your problem anymore, Carmilla. You made that clear when you left. I can take care of myself.”

“You’re assuming I only returned because I think you need constant protection? As if I don’t realize that you’re a perfectly capable, if not entirely too stubborn woman who can look after herself? I’m wholly aware of who you are, Laura.” Carmilla began to pace the room, running her hands through a mass of dark curls before crossing her arms. Her boots met the ground in time with Laura’s own heartbeat. Even now, they shared their nervousness through small gestures.

“Then why are you here, Carmilla?” Laura tried her best to not sound like she was pleading.

“I need to explain.” Carmilla replied back, her voice smaller than before.

“Explain what, exactly? I’m pretty sure you said all you needed to when you stormed out without so much as a ‘Oh, see ya babe. Good luck not dying at the hands of my psychotic sister.’”

The energy of the room took on a tense air, both women noticing the fluster creeping up their necks. Carmilla let out a sigh.

“All you see when you look at me is this romanticized ideal. You’ve painted me as some hero, Laura, but that’s not how this story of yours ends.” She took a deep breath, craning her neck away from the girl standing off to her side.

“The world doesn’t exist in black and white. Every living soul on this earth lives in shades of gray...and some of us, however ill-starred, just happen to be tinted red.” She dropped her shoulders, halting her pace to situate herself on the chair opposite the chaise. She looked so small.

“No.” The word shot from Laura’s mouth, dripping with annoyance.

“No?” Carmilla was brought out of her brash explanation by Laura’s indignance.

“You may not think you’re a hero, but I know exactly who you are too, Carmilla. You think you’re some monster incapable of change, but I’ve seen the way you care.” Laura creeped closer to Carmilla, desperation mixing with anger as her eyes took in the girl in front of her.

“You’re my hero, whether that means saving the school or refraining from groaning long enough to binge watch Agent Carter. I… I know I haven’t made this easy for you, and we’ve both done things that are, quite frankly, extremely idiotic. But you came back for a reason other than to brood in a corner and clog the shower drain.”

“Because I love you.” The words fell delicately from Carmilla’s mouth as she moved to stand. Laura held her ground, confused eyes searching over Carmilla’s form.

“What?”

“ _Because I love you_. Why must you insist on brushing that off at every turn?” They stood face-to-face, the distance between them fading.

“How do you even know you love me? We’ve been together for what, a month? That’s insane.”

“I’ve had over three hundred years of guessing myself, Laura.” Carmilla’s gaze was suddenly filled with centuries of memories, like burning stars. “But never once have I had to guess with you.” She took a step closer to Laura, not daring to break eye contact as she closed what little gap rested between them. They stood practically chest-to-chest, the anger and misunderstanding finally boiling over as Carmilla leaned in.

“Don’t tell me that I don’t know what love is.”

With that, Carmilla took Laura’s face in her hands, their lips meeting in a swift passion. It was desperate and pleading, and Laura didn’t hesitate to meet Carmilla’s fire with her own zealous ilk.

They continued like that for what seemed like minutes before Carmilla shuffled forward to pin Laura against a dusty bookcase, rattling its contents as Laura’s body met it with a loud thud.

Their lips met time and time again as hands began to roam. Laura’s fingers, once squeezing Carmilla’s hips, found their way to the vampire’s neck, tracing every inch of bone that screamed against her flesh.

Carmilla kept her hands firmly cupped on Laura’s face, pushing her back deeper into the bookcase.

“Carm,” Laura mumbled through her passionate daze, but it was all she could spit out before Carmilla’s tongue pushed past her lips to meet her own.

Letting out a breathy moan, Laura continued to trace Carmilla’s skin with familiar fingers. She knew every inch of the vampire’s body by heart, and she wanted nothing more than to feel it harder against her. She brought her hands down to the hem of Carmilla’s shirt. Without hesitation, she broke their kiss to bring it up over Carmilla’s head.

Not wanting to waste another minute, Carmilla followed Laura’s lead, ripping open the smaller girls’ button up, its buttons popping and scattering across the room.

They both stood for a minute, taking in each other’s bodies as their lust-filled breaths resonated through the room. Laura shuffled briefly and opened her mouth to speak, but Carmilla had other ideas.

In one swift move, Carmilla grabbed Laura’s hips and flipped her around, her face meeting a row of dusty books. Carmilla sunk down to her knees as she brought her hands around Laura to unclasp the button on her pants.

Laura groaned and grabbed the bookshelf, knuckles turning white as Carmilla hooked her fingers in her waistband and tugged the girl’s pants down, not bothering to be gentle.

Carmilla continued the same rough routine with Laura’s underwear, bringing them to her ankles, allowing Laura to step out of them. She brought her hands back to start tracing lines up Laura’s skin, her mouth following every inch she traced with her fingers. She kissed lines like constellations up Laura’s calves, sucking and nipping gently before reaching the tender skin of her inner thighs.

Laura shifted her weight to support herself against the bookshelf as Carmilla simultaneously brought her hands to the girl’s hips, pushing them so that Laura’s back was arched. The vampire delicately traced the curve of Laura’s ass with her lips, taking moments to nip at the sensitive skin. It became a hypnotizing pattern.

_Kiss, kiss, nip. Kiss, kiss, nip._

Carmilla smiled against Laura’s skin as she felt it prickle beneath her lips. A low, throaty moan found its way out of laura’s mouth.

Rounding the curve of Laura’s ass, Carmilla found her lust growing. She quickly kissed the dimples on the girl’s lower back before reaching her hands up to dig her nails into Laura’s soft flesh. She dragged them down, red marks erupting from her skin as Carmilla finished her descent, grabbing Laura’s ass with both hands and squeezing hard.

Another whimper escaped Laura’s mouth. “Carm,” she started again, a pool of need growing at the base of her spine. She tried to keep her knees from buckling as Carmilla continued her teasing, finding it harder to keep a secure grip on the bookshelf as wave after wave of desire crashed over her.

As if reading Laura’s mind, Carmilla paused to gaze up at the girl. She would later regard it as her new favorite sight.

Laura Hollis, all 5’2” of her, was perched against the bookshelf, her head meeting the spines of dusty books as she bit down on the wooden sill—surely an attempt to keep her whimpers to a minimum. Her back was arched just enough for her hips to be pushed out towards Carmilla, while her legs were spread wide to allow for whatever the vampire had in mind. Her breasts were pushed into the shelf, her nipples erect against her thin bra as her skin began to gleam with sweat.

As much as Carmilla loved the sight, she knew the position wouldn’t hold up. Not for what she had planned.

Rising to her feet, Carmilla grabbed a fistful of Laura’s hair, tugging her head back to attack the base of her neck. It took Laura by surprise, her knees finally buckling as she sent another round of whimpers out into the room. It seemed to be the only noise she could make—and Carmilla certainly wasn’t complaining.

The vampire planted several more kisses to Laura’s neck before taking tender skin between her teeth and biting down hard.

 _Mine_. If she couldn’t say it, she would damn well _show_ it.

She tugged on Laura’s hair once more as she sucked gently at the now-purple mark on the girl's neck.

“Not here,” She let out, tightening her grip on Laura’s scalp before releasing her hold and walking to the bedroom, kicking off her remaining clothes. She didn't bother to look back.

Laura didn’t need to be told twice. With shaky legs, she followed the vampire’s trail to the bedroom, stopping once inside. Carmilla was nowhere to be found.

Laura opened her mouth to speak, but not before Carmilla appeared behind her, unclasping her bra with deft fingers and shoving Laura on the the bed. Laura gasped and moved to brace herself, the need in her stomach reaching its breaking point.

Carmilla moved to straddle Laura, who was now face-first in a pile of pillows. With one swift move, Carmilla grabbed at Laura’s hair once again, causing the small girl to arch back up, adjusting herself so she was perched on all fours.

She pulled back on the smaller girl’s hair with one hand as her other once again found the curve of her ass. Carmilla squeezed hard before giving it an aggressive and possessive smack.

 _I love you. You’re mine_. It was all Carmilla could do in that moment to properly make her adoration tangible.

The vampire sucked and licked her way from Laura’s marked throat, paying special attention her favorite areas of the girl’s sensitive skin. As she rounded Laura’s shoulders, she paused frequently to bite down, smacking Laura’s ass in one simultaneous motion.

“F-fuck,” Laura finally breathed. Her voice was dripping with anticipation. “Carm, please.”

Carmilla chuckled darkly to herself as she kissed her way down Laura’s back, releasing the girl’s hair as she traced the fresh red lines that currently rested there.

Without wasting anymore time, Carmilla’s hands groped at Laura’s ass as she brought her face down to bite down hard on it. Laura fell down to her elbows, her ass jutting up deeper into Carmilla’s face.

“Oh _God_ ,” Laura moaned, “What are you-”

Laura was stopped mid-sentence as Carmilla’s mouth moved to enter her. The vampire ran her tongue around the entrance, her hands squeezing and pulling at Laura’s firm ass. She gave one more nip to each cheek before pushing her tongue into Laura.

“Carm, _fuck_ , oh my-” Laura was practically panting, her hands reaching out on the bed for anything she could find. She finally settled on gripping the sheets beneath her, hoping the leverage would be enough to keep her rooted in reality.

Carmilla pushed deeper into Laura as she snaked her hands around the girls thighs, trailing her fingers down until she was met with a wet heat. She circled Laura's clit, feeling the heat increase beneath her fingers as she teased, following the warmth down until she was at Laura's most sensitive point. She brought her fingers back up, trailing Laura’s wet heat back to circle her clit once more.

She continued playfully until Laura’s body began to quiver with need. Carmilla dipped her hand down one more time, finally entering Laura with two fingers. She started painfully slow, keeping pace with her tongue. As Laura began to move her hips with Carmilla’s motion, the vampire increased the speed of her pumping, adding another finger inside Laura.

Carmilla’s fingers were dripping with Laura’s arousal as she continued the rhythm with her tongue, increasing her speed with each thrust. She soon broke her cycle, slipping her tongue out of Laura to once again bite down on her ass.

Laura let out a series of incoherent noises as Carmilla continued to bite and suck, the vampire’s thumb pressed firmly on her clit as she picked up the speed of her thrusts. Finally tipping with passion, Laura flipped her body around, grabbing at Carmilla’s face and bringing it down to her own. Instead of meeting her lips, Laura took the lead as she immediately dove for the brunette’s neck, sucking hard at each pulse point.

“Holy shit, Laura.” Carmilla was taken by surprise at the sudden turn of events.

“This,” she said lustfully, her voice on the edge of quivering, “is for walking around half naked in that bathrobe.” She licked the vampire’s pulsepoint before taking the wet skin into her mouth and biting with force. Carmilla let out a long, aroused moan as Laura let go and moved to the other side of her neck.

By now, the two lovers’ bodies were moving as one, hips thrusting together as Laura’s thigh found its way between Carmilla’s legs. The young girl pushed it deep into the vampire’s center, sending her even closer to Laura’s mouth.

“And this,” she thrust her thigh up again, “is for stealing my blanket.” She bit down hard on Carmilla’s other pulse point, nearly breaking skin as she let her anguish momentarily consume her.

She tangled her hands in Carmilla’s hair, pulling back as she drove her hips up and into the woman above her. She trailed kisses across Carmilla’s clavicle and down her chest, following the curve of her breasts before taking a nipple into her mouth and tugging gently. Laura rolled the soft bud in her mouth as she continued to thrust her hips into Carmilla.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Carmilla echoed though the room, “what the creeping hell was that for?”

She groaned as Laura moved to her other nipple, taking it in her mouth as she palmed her other breast. She sucked and tugged for a moment before popping it out of her mouth, gently trailing kisses up Camilla’s sternum.

“You’ve got an entire list of things to atone for, Carmilla.” She met the vampire’s lips once again as her hands roamed the body on top of her. They continued their hip movements while soft moans flowed through the room, Carmilla grinding down with impatient force. With their bodies entwined, Laura’s hand found Carmilla’s clit, her fingers rubbing gentle circles as the pair proceeded to move as one.

Carmilla’s moans tumbled freely from her throat as Laura quickened her pace, sliding her fingers through Carmilla’s arousal. In one swift move, Laura shoved her fingers into Carmilla, pumping hard before turning her over to take the dominant position. She aligned her hips with the vampire once more before using the leverage to rapidly thrust her hips and fingers in tandem.

“Oh God. Laura, I’m gonna—Oh, fu-” Carmilla was seconds away from toppling over the edge in ecstasy. Laura quickly took notice, a sly smirk crossing her face as she swiftly removed her fingers. She ran her hands up Carmilla’s stomach, trailing her arousal over bucking hips, and gave the vampire one last lingering kiss before moving down, down, _down._

Laura began to plant soft kisses to Carmilla’s inner thigh, moving closer to her center as she was met with the vampire’s relentless whimpers. Finally Laura’s tongue began to swirl soft circles on her clit, and Carmilla couldn’t help but allow “ _Laura, Laura, Laura_ ” to slip from her mouth time and time again. She tangled her fingers into Laura’s hair, pulling the girl’s head to exactly where she wanted her and throwing a leg over Laura’s shoulder. Carmilla began to circle her hips in time with Laura’s tongue, rising closer and closer to the edge as she dug her heel into the girl’s back.

Laura couldn’t exactly fathom how she held off this long, pining for days with nothing but memories and her own two hands. With a breathy Carmilla writhing above her, she wondered why on earth she was gifted with so much beauty. And why, even when she’s unbelievably pissed at Carmilla, she can never really stop thinking about ways to make her fall apart; Laura wanted to be the only woman on earth to put Carmilla back together.

Carmilla was breaking. She bucked her hips, causing Laura to wrap her arms around the woman’s legs. She stopped her rhythm on Carmilla’s clit to lift her head and bite into the side of her thigh; a signal to behave. Carmilla felt a smile brush her skin as Laura soothed the nip with a soft, appreciative kiss before moving back to taste her.

Laura continued on, Carmilla squirming with ecstasy, and with a final quick flick of her tongue, Carmilla was sent crashing, her orgasm resonating through her as nothing but _I love you_ ’s fell filled the space between them. Laura slowed her movements, helping Carmilla ride out her orgasm as her body jerked, wave after wave of pleasure flowing over her.

She’s never said it, but it’s the only form of death Carmilla has ever loved.

Planting sweet kisses to her thighs and stomach, Laura moved from her position at Carmilla’s hips to greet the woman with a gentle kiss, the vampire letting out an appreciative noise in the back of her throat as she tasted herself on Laura’s lips.

“If that’s even a fraction of my atonement, I’ll gladly pull out the robe again.” Carmilla chuckled as she pecked Laura’s lips again and again, bringing the girl across her. She began to trace lazy patterns on her back as Laura let out a sigh of contentment.

In that moment, it all felt normal. Like that past week was nothing more than a child’s silly dream. For a moment, it was like the first time all over again. Up on the roof, nothing but dying stars and animated hearts as two lovers sunk deeper into each other. They explored each other’s bodies like undiscovered territory, claiming fingers and necks and that little section below the belly button with deed-like kisses. Out in the night, naked bodies reflecting the moon’s shimmer like mirrors, they were limitless.

Carmilla wanted to share that feeling with Laura until the universe swallowed them whole.

“And what about you?” Carmilla purred seductively, her fingers lightly digging into the young girl’s skin. “You’re not entirely innocent in all of this.”

“We’ve got plenty of time, Carm.” Laura’s voice was growing sleepy, her breath evening out as she squeezed Carmilla tight. The both of them laid calmly in the stillness of the night; two lovers inflamed, burning with renewed passion.

“We still have a lot to discuss, Laura.” Carmilla’s voice broke the silence. It took on a tone of seriousness, and she lifted Laura’s chin to look at her.

“I know,” Laura spoke, planting a gentle kiss on the vampire’s lips before nuzzling into her neck. “But for tonight, let’s pretend it’s just me and you and a fate we get to choose for ourselves.”

“Hmm, and what would that be?”  
  
“I’m not exactly sure.” Laura let out a long yawn, her arms seeking solace around Carmilla’s hip. “Whatever it is, I know it’s for eternity. You can only resist the pull for so long.”

The room fell silent as the lovers laid tangled in each other, beating hearts pounding in time to syncopated breaths.

“Eternity,” Carmilla mumbled in a dreamy haze. “I hope we should be so lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> thebonegardens.tumblr.com


End file.
